


Hold On Tight

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan pulls away, breathless and pink-cheeked. "James, stop. We can't, not here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

They're at a party at Kendall's house, one he's throwing before their holiday vacation is over. James pulls Logan by the collar of his shirt, pushing him up against the wall in the kitchen and crashing their lips together, the taste of beer thick in their mouths. James's tongue is insistent, licking at every crevice he can reach.

Logan pulls away, breathless and pink-cheeked. "James, stop. We can't, not here." His resistance is futile; he can never say no to James.

"Don't care," James says into Logan's neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

Logan slips away from the space between James and the wall, wincing slightly when James's teeth dig into his skin accidentally. James immediately grabs Logan by the hand, pulling him into the nearest bathroom and closing and locking the door behind them. He lifts Logan onto the counter and slots himself between Logan’s spread legs, his hands inching up under the hem of Logan’s shirt.

Logan wraps his arms around James's neck, pulling him down and sliding their lips together. James nips at his bottom lip, pulling it between his own and sucking lightly, causing Logan to cant his hips in search of any type of friction. James chuckles, sliding his tongue along Logan's plush bottom lip, moving to lay a trail of kisses along Logan's jawline.

Logan slides down on the counter, wrapping his legs around James's ass. James falls onto him, their hips aligning just perfectly. Logan throws his head back, roughly thrusting his hips up into James.

"Thought we shouldn't do this?" James breathes against his neck, his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Fuck. Shut up, James." Logan doesn't care what he said. All he cares about is the heat building low in his stomach, the friction of James's cloth covered dick rubbing perfectly against his.

James takes a step back, Logan trying to draw him back in. James pries Logan's legs from around him and slides his hands up his calves, past his knees to the inside of his thighs, touch teasing as he ghosts over the prominent bulge. He makes quick work of unbuckling Logan's belt, pulling it through the loops and throwing it to the floor. He pops the button of Logan's jeans and slides down the zipper, hooking his fingers in the waistband and tugging both his boxers and jeans down to his feet in one swift move.

James wraps his hand around the base of Logan's dick, stroking slow and loose as he unbuttons and slides down his own jeans and boxer-briefs. Logan's bucking into his grip, eyes half-lidded as tiny, pleasured sighs escape his parted lips. James lets his grip linger on the tip before pulling away, sliding his hand to Logan's hip as he stands between Logan's spread legs and plasters himself along his body.

Logan slides his hands up the back of James's sweat-damp shirt, attaching them tightly to either of James's shoulders as James starts rolling his hips. He cants his hips up into James, attaching his lips to the salty skin of James's neck, nipping and sucking.

James is breathing loud and harsh against Logan's ear, his tongue flicking out to trace the shell. He drops his head to Logan's shoulder, biting at it through the fabric of his shirt. He likes it like this, prefers it sometimes, the hot friction of Logan's cock moving against his, the sensual drag of their hips working together.

Logan digs his fingertips into James’s shoulder as James moves his hips in short, tight jerks. The tip of James’s cock is rubbing perfectly against that spot on the underside just below the head, the spot that James knows makes his toes curl. He presses his open mouth to James’s neck, sighing and moaning into the skin as he rolls his hips tightly against James’s. He can feel the copious amount of pre-cum from both him and James mixing together, easing the slide as it trickles down their cocks and he bites down on James’s neck at the new wave of arousal that courses through him.

James whimpers in response, working his hand between them and wrapping it tightly around himself and Logan. Their hips are moving sloppy and erratic, the friction from both James’s grip and their dicks sliding together propelling them closer to the edge. Logan throws his head back against the mirror as he shakes, come spilling across his shirt and James’s fist. James comes seconds later, the feel of Logan’s dick pulsing hotly against his own deliciously perfect. He lifts his head from Logan’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose to the sweat-damp crook of Logan’s neck. Logan moves a hand from James’s shoulder up to the back of his head, tugging at the hair splayed against the nape of his neck. James gets it instantly, lifting his head and sealing his lips to Logan’s, their lips sliding together with familiarity.

James’s hand is still wrapped around their softening dicks, so he strokes experimentally, stilling and pulling his hand away immediately when Logan hisses at the friction. “S’too soon,” he mumbles against James’s lips as he pulls away, slumping further down against the mirror.

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door and an unfamiliar voice asking if anyone is in there. James calls out a response, stepping back from Logan and smirking at the drops of come marring the lower half of Logan’s shirt. He grabs a washcloth and wets it, efficiently wiping himself and Logan clean, wet splotches taking the place of the come spatters.

James quickly hoists his pants and boxer-briefs back up, zipping the zipper and closing the button. He offers his hand to Logan who accepts it without hesitation, sliding off the counter and standing on shaky legs. Logan rights his clothes as James bends down and picks up his belt, taking it from James’s hand and sliding it through the belt loops of his jeans. He buckles it with shaky fingers, turning around to face the mirror and assess his appearance.

“Everyone’s going to know,” he says to James in the mirror. It’s not that he cares about people knowing about them being together, it’s that everyone will know they just had sex, in Kendall’s bathroom.

“Everyone’s probably too drunk and they won’t even remember in the morning.” James steps up behind Logan, wrapping his arms around Logan’s torso, dropping a chaste kiss to Logan’s hair.

He steps back, smiling at Logan through the mirror before turning and unlocking the door, pulling it open and stepping out into the hall. Logan follows a step behind as they move into the crowded living room, dropping down onto the sofa where they wait to sober up before they leave, plans swirling in their heads to continue their own party once they’re in the safety of Logan’s bedroom, tucked away from the rest of the world.


End file.
